Las razones del corazón: Hablemos de amor Serena
by Caroline-Angel
Summary: Serena es la nueva psicóloga de una compañía importante, Darien es el típico conquistador, ¿que sucede cuando el amor llega a sus vidas y cambia todo de lugar?, ¿podrán aprender a amar?
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer mi historia, espero la disfruten tanto como yo disfruto al escribir, la historia es propia pero los nombres de los personajes son de la aclamada escritora Naoko Takeuchi. _

_Le doy gracias a mi amiga Serenithy 31. Por permitirme escribir sobre su historia. Mil gracias, te quiero amiga._

* * *

**Capitulo 1. Describiendo**

* * *

**Descripción: **

**Nombre: Serena Tsukino**

**Edad: 22 años**

**Ocupación: Psicóloga**

**Perfil: Amante de la lectura, el cine clásico, la música y la comida italiana. **

**Odia: las mentiras, la hipocresía, y el engaño.**

Que puedo decir de mí, soy una chica sencilla, inteligente nacida en Tokio, he vivido en un montón de países, mis padres son paleontólogos (si ya lo sé, no suena nada divertido, y es por que no lo es) en fin se la pasan viajando, recorriendo el mundo, continúo, tengo los mismos problemas que tiene todo el mundo, (me refiero a económicos, laborales, sociales )en cuanto al amor, es un caso perdido para mi, deje de creer en el, después de que me rompieron el corazón y rompí un par de ellos. No tengo muchos amigos, solo los necesarios, lo que siempre están cuando los necesitas para tenderte su mano amiga en los peores momentos y en los mejores. A diferencia de muchas personas lo único que me atormenta constantemente es mi conciencia (y no es que este loca, por que no lo estoy) es solo que habla conmigo desde que era pequeña, es como uno de esos amigos imaginarios (¿alguna vez tuvieron alguno?, si lo tuvieron entenderán) bueno no me deja sola en ningún momento y a veces quiere dirigir mi vida, (poco a poco se darán cuenta, se los aseguro.)

_ Serena, ¿otra vez hablando sola, o déjame adivinar hablando con tu conciencia esta vez? – se ríe por lo bajo Mina.

**Descripción:**

**Nombre: Mina Aino. **

**Edad: 22 años**

**Ocupación. Fotógrafa a tiempo completo.**

**Perfil: Mujer soñadora, un tanto loca, creyente del destino, habladora y fiel confidente. **

_Solo escribo un rato, es todo, ¿qué tal te fue en tu trabajo?, no te escuche llegar, ¿qué tal las noticias que azotan el mundo? - Me rió por su sonrisa contagiosa.

_Mi día absolutamente agotador, casi no me dio tiempo para almorzar – suspira cansada sin dejar de mirar el programa de televisión que acaba de colocar - y mi jefe estaba hecho un Ogro, un accidente ocurrió cerca del puente, y muchos periodistas, estaban allí, él por supuesto quería las mejores fotos y gritaba para conseguirlas – una risa sonora se apodera de la sala - ¿puedes imaginarte? – me pregunta divertida en un tono de broma que conozco demasiado bien.

_Ya me imagino el caos de todo. – Le doy un guiño de entendimiento, su trabajo gracias a su jefe suele ser realmente estresante. Pobre de mi amiga Mina.

Transcurren un par de minutos, donde vemos ese afamado programa de citas, y me preguntó si debería estar yo en ese sitio. Pero cuando los pensamientos del chico perfecto comienzan a agobiarme, recuerdo algo realmente importante, estoy dando saltos de alegría, y es ese instante cuando hablo ante una confundida Mina: felicítame, conseguí un trabajo esta tarde.

_¿QUE? – su grito seguro a perforado mis oídos y el de todos los vecinos del piso. Me rió cuando ella agrega: ¡Felicitaciones amiga!, ya era hora, y ¿en dónde vas a trabajar?

_En una empresa hotelera, al parecer, al ser una empresa tan grande y tener tantos compromisos, los empleados están expuestos al completo estrés y necesitan un psicólogo experto para combatir ese tipo de problemas.

_¡Que bueno felicitaciones de nuevo!, te deseo la mejor de las suertes en tu trabajo - dice una y otra vez abrazándome fuertemente, tan fuerte que tengo que recordarle que necesito respirar, ella sonríe y se aparta, solo para indagar nuevamente¿cuándo comienzas?

_Mañana en la mañana. Así que mejor vayamos a descansar.

_Completamente de acuerdo, feliz noche Serena.

_Dulces sueños, Mina.

Ambas chicas se fueron a dormir, pensando en lo que depararía el futuro para el día que estaba por venir.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de la ciudad.

ENTÉRATE, aquí noticias de último momento.

Darien Chiba, el empresario joven del año, el sexy modelo, es considerado el conquistador número uno de este año, ya que ha salido con las solteras más codiciadas del país. ¿Qué tiene entre manos este hombre?, ¿seguir seduciendo mujeres hasta que no haya ninguna sin su amor en toda la ciudad?, si es así quisiera saber su número. Comenta la famosa reportera Beryl.

_Podrías apagar de una vez por todas la Tv, me enferma esa tipa tan chismosa, además diciendo puras mentiras.

**Descripción: **

**Nombre: Darien Chiba.**

**Edad: 25 años**

**Ocupación: Jefe de una compañía Hotelera**

**Perfil: Hombre apuesto, aventurero, mujeriego por excelencia, nunca se ha enamorado, y hermano sobre protector. **

_Hermanito querido, no puedes negar que muchas mujeres se mueren por ti, y que también sales con muchas - decía con una sonrisa en sus labios la pequeña pelinegra.

**Descripción: **

**Nombre: Esmeralda Chiba.**

**Edad: 20 años**

**Ocupación: Relacionista Pública. **

**Perfil: Chica rumbera, enamorada de la vida, buena amiga, excelente para meterse en problemas. **

_Esme, tú también con eso – se queja el pelinegro rodando sus ojos - es solo mi naturaleza, los buenos tigres siempre salen a cazar - sonríe pícaramente.

_No cambias hermanito, pero algún día llegará la mujer que te tome como su presa, y derrita el corazón del acaudalado conquistador – se burla la mujer divertidamente guiñándole un ojo.

_Eso no pasará nunca, pero puedes seguir soñando, querida hermanita.

_Entonces soñaré con eso hoy querido. Con que encuentres a la chica que te quite el sueño y el aliento.

_¡Qué gran optimista, nunca cambies! – le sonríe y la abraza sutilmente. - Ya vamos a dormir, tenemos un día difícil mañana, papá ha contratado a la nueva psicóloga y tendré que enseñarle la compañía y hablar con ella.

_Está bien, feliz noche hermanito adorado, dulces sueños. - Se despide depositando un pequeño beso en su frente. - Y por favor no enamores también a esta psicóloga.

_Trataré, es que nadie se resiste a mis encantos, Feliz noche hermosa.

_Una noche llena de sueños estaba por llegar, y un día lleno de sorpresas esperaba ser recibido en la vida de muchos.

* * *

Nota: Espero les haya gustado la historia, es algo diferente, por fa comenten a ver si les gusto, algún personaje que les gustaría(acepto sugerencias y criticas) =) Feliz noche..


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola a las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer mi historia, espero la disfruten tanto como yo disfruto al escribir, la historia es propia pero los nombres de los personajes son de la aclamada escritora __Naoko Takeuchi__._

_Gracias a todos por comentar. Besos. _

_Le doy gracias a mi amiga Serenithy 31. Por permitirme escribir sobre su historia. Mil gracias, te quiero amiga._

* * *

**Capitulo 2. Conociéndote **

* * *

Me desperté lentamente, vi como la luz en su suave resplandor acariciaba mi ventana y me dispuse a arreglarme para empezar con buen pie el día. Tomé un baño relativamente corto, y desayune sola, ya que mi fiel compañera Mina, se había ido temprano a su trabajo ( ¿y quién no? con ese jefe tan ogro) claro no sin antes desearme un feliz día y darme un abrazo de buena suerte como acostumbraba. Mi ropa consistía en un conjunto de falda, chaqueta color gris, y una camisa de mangas cortas blanca, en cuanto a mi cabello estaba recogido con un discreto moño y en el centro de este, una peineta de mariposas color blanco hacia juego con mi ropa (lucia hermosa). Estaba lista para irme al trabajo, pidiendo a Dios que fuera todo un éxito.

**En la casa de los Chiba. **

- ¡Darien!, ¡despierta ya!, ¡llegarás tarde! - gritaba Esmeralda a todo pulmón en la habitación del pelinegro.

- Mmm, déjame dormir 5 minutos más, ¡por favor! - pedía el hombre, con carita de niño lindo.

- ¡Por supuesto que no, te levantaras ya! – le grita la mujer cansada de sus constantes berrinches por la mañana, odiaba cuando se comportaba como un niño malcriado - ¡me tienes que llevar, y se nos hace tarde! – aseguró Esmeralda severamente mientras continuaba con la rigurosa tarea de jalar a su hermano por un brazo - ¡Vamos Darien!, ¡vamos! – sigue gritando, hasta lograr su cometido. Ahora él hombre está prácticamente fuera de la cama.

- Ya estoy despierto, iré a bañarme, deja de jalarme – le acusa el hombre con una sonrisa divertida - y por cierto Buenos Días – dice depositando un cálido y tierno beso en la mejilla de su hermana.

- Bien, te dejaré solo – resopla la mujer angustiada por llegar tarde- pero apúrate, el desayuno esta listo, solo arréglate rápido y baja a comer, para que nos vayamos.

Transcurren no más de 20 minutos, en los cuales Darien se arregla perfectamente, lleva un traje negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata azul marino que combina perfectamente con el azul de sus ojos, sonríe a su hermana quien lo espera en el comedor con una mueca de reprimenda, él devora su desayuno y parten de la casa al trabajo.

* * *

**Ya En la compañía**

Decir que la compañía es bonita, es quedarse corto, el edificio es espectacular, imponente, sus puertas de cristal y ventanas, le dan un aspecto bastante formal, está decorado por paredes de distintos colores combinados y flores hermosas cubren los escritorios que allí se encuentran. Debo señalar que estoy un poco nerviosa, por mi primer día de trabajo(es frecuente que eso suceda en la mayoría de personas, y yo no era la excepción), pero confió en mí, en que puedo hacerlo muy bien.

Observó a la secretaria de la oficina del Señor Chiba, bastante cómica a mi parecer, un moño inmenso y unos lentes oscuros de un rojo despampanante cubren su rostro.

- Buenos días - salude.

-Si, buenos días ¿ que desea señorita? - respondió la secretaria.

- Tengo una cita con el señor Darien Chiba , soy la nueva psicóloga de la empresa, Serena Tsukino.

- Si es cierto – la mujer rueda los ojos en señal de que probablemente lo había olvidado - ya me habían comentado sobre eso – miente y es fácil para mi notarlo, soy como una especie de detector de mentiras, claro no es algo que todos deben saber - tome asiento por favor, ya la anuncio – proclama la mujer y se da vuelta en su escritorio.

Veinte, Treinta, cuarenta y cinco minutos han transcurrido y nada que me hacen pasar,¡qué falta de respeto!, pero que se puede esperar de Darien Chiba, el mujeriego por naturaleza, el alto jefe de la compañía, el niñito ricachón, y vaya que la lista puede continuar, sin embargo mis pensamientos son desviados oportunamente por la mujer de extraño moño, alias la secretaria. Que ahora me observa como si tratara de descifrarme, mientras me hace señas para entrar. Oh Dios!, al fin estaba a punto de conocer que me deparara el futuro (me refiero al trabajo) no piensen mal.

-¡Adelante y tome asiento por favor, señorita! - dijo una intensa voz.

Entre a la oficina ( amplia y con paredes de color blanco, un escritorio inmenso cubierto de fotos) y de repente todo sucedió, la persona de la intensa voz (el señor Chiba) se volteó, su mirada se centró en mí, un hombre alto, pelinegro, hermosa sonrisa, hermosos ojos azules, gran cuerpo, absolutamente, todo un conquistador.

- ¡Buenos Días! - dije seriamente.

- ¡Buenos días!, - extendió caballerosamente su mano - déjeme presentarme, soy Darien Chiba, jefe de esta compañía.

- Un placer, señor soy Serena Tsukino psicóloga – me presente cortésmente tomando su mano, y estrechándola levemente, mentiría si no dijera que un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, es ese tipo de electricidad que quema tu cuerpo.

-He oído maravillas sobre usted, y su currículo es bastante impresionante, Graduada con honores en la Facultad de Psicología de Gran Bretaña, Post grado en Psicología Evolutiva, Autora de varios informes comparativos del psicoanálisis, ¡si que ha sabido invertir su tiempo! – sonríe el hombre con una de sus sonrisas características - es usted una mujer muy joven – nuevamente una sonrisa aparece en la comisura de sus labios.

- ¡Gracias!, el tiempo es algo que no regresa, por lo tanto no se debe perder, y siempre que veo una oportunidad la aprovecho, es simplemente eso Señor Chiba.

- Entiendo – él suspira pensativo sin dejar de mirar con esos poderosos ojazos azules - mi padre ha quedado muy impresionado con usted, cree que la empresa, necesita alguien con su talento, además, me hablo de que era una mujer hermosa y no se ha equivocado – dice recorriendo mi cuerpo una y otra vez. Estoy pensando, pensando y no me importa que él me esté mirando como un depredador a su presa.

- Tiene toda la razón su padre no se ha equivocado –él sonríe pícaramente, y yo me atrevo a replicar - ya me ha advertido la clase de hombre que es usted, tratando de seducir a sus empleadas, y por la manera en la que me mira, no creo ser la excepción – digo muy en claro. Ingenuo él, si piensa que con dos miradas y unas sonrisas tontas me va a conquistar. Lo he dicho antes, soy un hueso duro, durísimo de roer.

- Señorita Tsukino, si mi mirada la intimida, lo entiendo completamente – apoya sus manos sobre su escritorio y se mueve un poco, de modo que está cerca de mí - le suele suceder a muchas mujeres, verá usted, soy un hombre muy atractivo.

- Ególatra, vanidoso y arrogante, serían las palabras con las que yo lo definiría – resoplo con indiferencia, que tipo tan pesado - y déjeme decirle algo señor Chiba, estoy aquí para trabajar es todo, no pierda su tiempo tratando de conquistarme, conozco bien a los hombres como usted.

-¡Que bien que crea conocerme! – se levanta de su asiento para acercarse a mí. La sonrisa ridícula aún acumula la gran parte de su rostro - Señorita Tsukino – él hace vibrar entre sus labios mi nombre - le aseguro que esta relación es completamente laboral, no se emocione, no la estoy conquistando.

- Si, eso quedó muy claro para ambos – le doy una mirada de odio - me alegro Señor Chiba – respondo monótonamente.

- Verá señorita, quiero que los empleados de mi empresa puedan contar con una persona a la que le cuenten sus problemas, sepa como ayudarlos, aconsejarlos y que ellos se sientan completamente relajados para que puedan cumplir con su trabajo de una manera excelente.

- Eso haré no lo dude en ningún momento. Debo decirle que puede contar conmigo para cualquier situación laboral y cuando sienta ganas de hablar estaré allí como su psicóloga - recalcó la palabra.

- No me gustan los psicólogos, demasiado complejos y cerrados, pero se que ayudará a mis empleados.- dice él, y por cierto, yo me pregunto ¿quién lo convirtió en un entendido de la materia?, si aquí la profesional soy yo. Ya cualquiera se cree psicólogo en estos días.

- ¿Acaso lo que escucho es miedo? – le pregunto desafiante, puedo ver una chispa brillar en sus ojos - ¿de que pueda conocerlo tanto, que vea al niño que lleva dentro? - Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios.

- Miedo, eso jamás – dice en un tono orgulloso, desafiante, mientras se acerca peligrosamente a mi rostro - no le tengo miedo a nada, ni a nadie, quiere que se lo demuestre? – estoy inmóvil, su boca está a centímetros de la mía.

- Yo… Incapaz de replicar, estoy cerca, muy cerca, tanto que puedo ver aún diez veces mejor lo perfecto de su rostro, su aliento a menta, puedo sentirlo en mí.

Toc, toc tocan la puerta, y él se separa rápidamente, estoy pensando en cómo volver a respirar. ¡Maldición!, estoy aturdida.

–Disculpe señor Chiba, ya llegaron los empresarios que estaba esperando.

- Hágalos pasar en unos minutos y atiéndalos muy bien, Gisselle - se dirige a su secretaria. -Y por favor enséñele su nueva oficina a la Señorita Tsukino.

- Por supuesto señor.

-Me retiraré, puedo ver que esta ocupado, no le quito más de su tiempo.

- Es un placer tenerla en la empresa. Hablaremos luego, tenemos una conversación pendiente.

_**Minutos después. **_

La secretaría me condujo a mi nueva oficina, la cual no tenía muchos detalles, solo un escritorio, algunas sillas, un gran sillón y una hermosa vista hacia las calles de la cuidad, bien ahora lo que verdaderamente importa: mi estado de animo, estaba por primera vez débil, mi cabeza daba vueltas, aún sentía su aliento recorrer mi boca, y su mirada fija en mi, pero que estoy diciendo, estúpido Chiba, tratando de jugar, pero ya veremos quien juega con quien.

Quien juega con fuego, se puede quemar.

**Nota**: espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Comenten por favor. Un escritor se nutre de los comentarios.


End file.
